Sam's Gone!
by Galateagirl
Summary: I decided to be a good little girl and write a summary like I'm s'posed to. Sam leaves, heartbroken. Danny realizes his mistae and goes after her.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't, okay? I would like to take this opportunity to say that Valerie should BACK OFF FROM DANNY! HE'S SAM'S! This is my absolute last story until next Thursday night. After that, expect a barrage of updates.

"Sam? Are you okay? You look kinda depressed…well, more than the goth normal." Danny said, looking at his best friend concerned.

Sam smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Danny smiled at her encouragingly as the bell rang. "well, okay. Feel better."

Sam called after him, "Hey Danny!"

He turned, his bright blue eyes filled with hope. "Yeah?"

"Could I meet you in the park at six? Under the big tree?" Danny smiled at the old nickname they had for it. He had fallen out of the tree in seventh grade and broke his arm. That was actually the first time he met Sam. He had literally fallen at her feet, unconcious. She had called an ambulance and rushed him to the hospital and was the first face he saw when he woke up. 'That was a big tree.' he remembered explaining to his parents.

He shook himself slightly. 'Yeah, sure, okay."

Sam grinned at him and gave him a hug. That was rather unexpected.

"Thanks Danny." She said. She started walking in the opposite direction. She called over her shoulder, "Don't forget!"

Danny smiled. "I won't!"

OoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

Danny was sitting in the library, doing his homework during his free period.

To arms draped over his shoulders and Valerie planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey boyfriend." She said, giggling.

Danny smiled. He had been going out with Valerie for about two weeks. He was planning on telling her sometime soon about his ghost powers. If only Sam would accept her… "Hey Val."

"So.." she purred in his ear. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

Danny turned his smiled up at her. "Sure."

As they kissed, all thoughts of Sam left his mind.

OoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

"Hi Tucker." Sam had a very sad smile on her face, but looked slightly hopeful.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said, not even looking up from the screen of his PDA.

"I have a note for you."

This made him look up. He realized how down Sam looked. "What about? Are you okay?"

Sam smiled and shook her head slightly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Read it tomorrow morning, ok?"

Tucker smiled, satisfied and took the note. "OK."

"Have you seen Danny around? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He's hanging out with Valerie. There were giggling and stuff. You really need to bring her down."

Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Maybe tuck. Maybe. I've got to go."

"Bye!" His eyes were drawn to a girl wearing a very short skirt. "Hey, here comes a lady."

Sam smiled and walked out of the school.

OoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

"_Goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye. Just came to say…_" Sam sang lightly to herself. She looked around for danny for the fiftieth time that night. Then she glanced at her watch. Six thirty-five. She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

_Face it girl, _she thought. _He's not coming. I really put to much faith in that boy._ She stood up and walked away with her arms around herself. _I always have._


	2. Letter

Author's note: I'm back, I'm still breathing and I didn't completely fail. Life is good! Sorry for the late update.

Danny walked down the hallway, a little confused. He couldn't figure out why Sam hadn't met him at his door to walk to school. They had done the same thing since seventh grade. Maybe she overslept?

As he turned down the hallway, he saw Tucker staring at a piece of paper in his hands. His eyes were huge and his face had fallen.

"Yo Tuck. What's up?"

Tucker looked up from his paper. He looked sad and confused. "Did she tell you?"

Danny was extremely confused at this point. "What?"

"Did you remember to meet her?"

"Meet who? Sam!" He smacked his forehead. "I completely forgot! I had a date with Valerie."

Tucker rose to his feet glaring at Danny. "I can't believe you stood her up! She finally worked up enough courage and you stood her up!"

"What? Tuck, what are you talking about?"

"Sam moved." Tucker spat out, slamming open his locker.

Danny was shocked. "What!"

Tucker glared at him. "She moved, okay? She going to finally tell you that she liked you and you stood her up and she moved."

"She moved because of me?" The concept hadn't yet fully sunken in.

"No! She was going to switch schools anyway and she was mad and upset and you didn't let her tell you so now she's gone, Okay?"

Danny looked very confused. "What?"

Tucker threw the letter at him. "Just read it yourself!" He stormed off down the hall.

Danny caught the letter, fumbling slightly. He looked after Tucker. _Wow, he's really upset. Why? _He looked down to the letter.

_Dear Tucker, _he read.

_If you're reading this it better be Monday morning. If it's not you will probably run up to me and start congratulating me/yelling at me._

_You are one of my best friends in the world Tucker. Even if you eat meat. I want to thank you for being so helpful and kind when I act so morbid and mean all the time. And I'm sorry for breaking your PDA that one time. But, hey, you got a blackberry out of it, didn't you?_

_On Monday I'm moving to bluefern. Yeah, the really preppy snobby rich place. Well, technically I'm not moving, I can still come back to my house in Amity, but I'm moving to Bluefern Academy. A super preppy all girls school with a uniform. Joy is me._

_I'm really going to miss you and Danny so much._

_Speaking of Danny, I'm going to tell him. I can see you wearing your I-know-it-all grin while I'm writing this, so stop it. You've been telling me to tell Danny how I felt about him since the beginning of freshman year and I'm finally going to take your advice. Wish me luck!_

_The good news is that I won't have to face Danny on Monday if he turns me down. Small favors._

_Your Goth friend,_

_Sam Manson_

The letter floated gently out of Danny's hands and landed on the hallway floor.


	3. Fight

A/N: I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but it does get the point across. Give me advice and I will worship you.

Danny stared at the piece of paper resting on the floor, willing it to disappear. It looked so innocent, but it felt evil, lethal even.

Danny's shoulders sagged. He had done it. He had totally and completely blown it. He ignored Sam when she needed him most and now she was gone. To this Bluefern place….

Danny felt his emotions crashing around his shoulders. Sam was always his protection, his support. What was he going to do without her?

And she _liked_ him… He thought back to all they had been through. The fake-out make outs Ember all the hints she had dropped… _How could I have been so stupid!_

Danny turned and punched the locker behind him. The locker had now acquired a huge dent. The pain gave him relief and he slid to the floor. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Sam was gone….

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny stormed down the hallway and into Dash.

"Watch it, Fenton!" Dash spat at the halfa.

"You watch it!" Danny said angrily.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Dash said, grabbing Danny's shirt and bringing him to eye level.

"I said, watch it, jock!" Danny said, glaring.

"That's it Fentina!" Dash too a swing but Danny wriggled out of his grasp.

"Can't keep a hold on me, huh? It's a wonder you're still on the football team." Danny jeered, his hands clenched to his sides.

A crowd began to form. Valerie was at the front, watching her boyfriend fight. She grinned at him, proud of him for getting revenge and sticking up for himself. She liked strong guys.

Tucker was standing on the outside of the crowd. He was trying to get in and stop the fight, but the crowd was too thick. _How ironic._ He thought. _Now I'm trying to stop him from using his powers._

Dash looked around the circle and leered at Danny. "So where's the gothic girl, Fenton? She leave you already? Or did you piss her off for the last time?"

Danny tackled Dash to the ground. Danny pummeled him, saying, "Don't you dare say anything about Sam!"

Mr. Lancer broke into the circle and managed to pry Danny off of Dash. "For the Love of Eragon! To the office with both of you!"

Danny broke free and ran in the other direction and out of school, with Valerie and Tucker following behind.


	4. Arguments

**All Valerie fans: I do like Valerie, I really do. Just not when she comes between Danny and Sam.**

**And here is something that made me say "My God." The summary for Kindred Spirits:** Vlad's up to something and it involves Danny. After he sends three ghosts to Amity Park to battle Danny Phantom, it is revealed that he's working on his creepiest project yet: a clone of Danny Phantom. So far, the clones he creates can't sustain their forms for very long, but Vlad is determined to succeed. Danny doesn't have long to worry about Vlad's ghostly visitors, however, because he's distracted by the appearance of Danielle, a cousin he didn't know he had. And then, Danielle reveals that she too has ghost powers -- she's Dani Phantom! Unfortunately, she's also a product of Vlad's experiments, and therefore an imperfect ghost with an unstable form. Danny must convince his new "relative" to turn on her creator and help him destroy Vlad's evil experiment, before it's too late for both ghost kids.

**Yes, I know. The world has gone insane.**

**This chapter belongs to LandJ-SandD-Fan. Hands Down.**

Danny sat down underneath the Big Tree in the Park. He banged his head against the bark behind him in a steady rhythm, wallowing in misery.

Valerie reached him first. "Danny! Are you alright?" She looked incredibly worried. Danny shook his head mutely.

Tucker arrived a little while after her. "My God, Danny! Stop freaking out about Sam! She's gone, okay?"

Valerie's eyes narrowed. "I knew Sam had to be behind this. What'd she do now? Run away with some Goth guy?"

Danny's eyes blazed green. He stood up and glared at Valerie. "Don't you **_dare_** talk about Sam that way!" He said jabbing a finger in Valerie's face.

Valerie glared right back. "Why should I? She's the one that makes you act like this. And if she's gone, why should I care? She's always hated me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked challengingly at Danny.

Tucker stepped between the two of them. First he turned to Danny. "Stop trying to pick fights." Ignoring his response, Tucker turned to Valerie. "Valerie, lay off. He's had a rough day. He just found out Sam liked him, he may never see her again and Sam is probably permanently pissed at him." Danny slid down to the ground again.

Valerie looked at Tucker. She was so mad, she was getting reckless. "Why'd she leave? What did she do to get expelled? Release a gorilla in the school?"

"Shut up! Her parents made her switch schools. Please, Val, leave us alone right now."

Valerie snapped. "Fine! Danny, if Sam effects you this much, maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." She marched off in the opposite direction, fuming.

Tucker turned to his friend leaning against the tree. He was sympathetic, but he was more on Sam's side than Danny's.

Danny looked up into the branches. "Tucker," Danny said in a gruff, broken voice. "What am I going to do?"

"Go after her, dammit! Danny, she hasn't died. She's still out there and she probably wants to talk to you. And she'll definitely want to know you love her." Danny didn't even bother to protest. He had felt his heart leave with Sam. The letter had also brought along this realization.

"How do I get there?" Danny asked his friend hopelessly.

"Dude, you have super powers. And if that doesn't work, there's a bus to Bluefern every fifteen minutes."

"Where does she live?" Danny said. Hope was beginning to appear in his eyes.

"I don't-" Tucker began, but then his cell phone rang in his pocket. Both boys stared at the singing piece of metal. They knew instinctively who it was. Tucker pulled it out cautiously and answered, his wary eyes trained on Danny, who was starting to glare at it.

"Hey." He said, in a rather strained voice. Sam apparently answered because he continued. "Things are…things are okay." Danny snorted. "Yeah, Danny's here."

Danny held out one hand. "Give me the phone."

Tucker took a step backward, phone still pressed to his cheek. "Sam, he wants to talk to you." She answered. Tucker replied. "Yeah, well he doesn't look like he's in a 'back off' kind of mood."

Danny leaped up and grabbed the phone. "Sam, why did you move?" he said in a calm voice.

Sam replied, a little less calmly. "Because my parents made me. Give the phone back to Tucker."

"No. Why didn't you write me a letter?"

"Because I thought you weren't going to act like the little ingrate you are and were actually going to meet me. If that had happened, we'd be having a much more pleasant conversation right now. But it was touching to learn that you stood me up for last-minute plans with Valerie. Give the phone back to Tucker."

"No. Why couldn't you tell me at school?" He felt his face turning red from anger.

"Because, Smart one, I didn't want to be mocked for the rest of my last day and I didn't want to see you around if you turned me down. At least by standing me up you saved me from any awkwardness. Give the Phone back to Tucker. Now."

"No! Why couldn't you just wait for me, or email me, or something? Do you know what it felt like having Tucker meet me this morning holding the note? Why didn't you tell people beforehand!" Danny was yelling into the phone now. Tucker was watching the conversation with raised eyebrows.

"Newsflash, Danny! You weren't meant to read the note. You were meant to meet me at six and you didn't come. That's like…like…like covering your ears during a fire drill and blaming the firemen because you didn't hear it. And I didn't want people acting all phony around me because I was leaving. I wanted to remember the school like it really was. NOW GIVE THE FRICKIN' PHONE BACK TO TUCKER!

"NO! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU CAN'T EVEN ACT NORMAL ON YOUR LAST DAY IN AMITY! AND YOUR PARENTS HAD NO PROBLEM WITH YOU GOING TO CASPER IN NINTH GRADE! AND I LIKE YOU TOO, YOU MORON!"

Sam's end of the phone was quiet. Then she said, "Well, It's a little late for that, isn't it? Tell Tuck I'll call him later." The phone went dead.

Danny stared into the screen of the phone as if trying to pull out the words he had said. "I'm such an idiot."

Tucker retrieved his phone. "Yeah, you are. Luckily for you Sam was calling from her house."

Danny slumped against the tree again. "What difference does it make? She probably hates me."

"Are you kidding me? Sam's has had a crush on you since eighth grade. She can't hate you. Be supremely pissed off at you, definitely. The good thing about calling from her house means that we can get her address." Tucker tapped around on his phone. "Yep, here we go, 48 Hill Round Rd. But my suggestion would be to find a way to visit Milton." At the look of confusion on Danny's face, Tucker said. "That's Bluefern's brother school. They share classes in high school."

Danny stood up. "Okay, when should I go?"

"Well, sometime today would be a good time. Considering the fact you're suspended for causing a fight. I'll set up housing with some of my friends from TechNet."

Danny gave him a tired smile. "Thanks Tuck."

Tuck shrugged. "Anything to get you to stop freaking out."

**Long enough for you, AlsoKyootNShort?**


	5. Mansion

After two days, Danny had left Amity Park. He was still upset about Sam leaving, but he had calmed down a bit. After two bus rides, a taxi and a ride from Chris's mom, Danny was standing in front of the house he would be staying at, his head tilted back.

Even with the emotions from the past dew days roiling inside him, Danny was astounded at the size of Chris's house, Tucker's friend. He dropped his bag on the bed and stared around. "Whoa…"

Chris laughed a little nervously. "Yeah. You can see why Bluefern is part of the 'golden coast'." Danny didn't even laugh. He was staring up at the huge house.

For a house on the water, Chris's house was enormous. The house was a classical mansion, with four pillars in front of the house, all painted white. The brick that made up the rest of the house was partially whitewashed. But the biggest feature was the land surrounding it. Chris's house was surrounded by ten acres of fields, not counting the beach in the backyard. And mind you, this was the most expensive part of the US. It is good of the reader to also note that Chris was not the wealthiest person at Milton by a long shot. Neither was Sam. **Yeah, go on. Whistle and raise those eyebrows. You know you want to.**

Danny shifted his bag on his shoulder and walked up to the front door almost reverently. A butler got it for him. The lobby echoed as he took a step inside. Danny gulped. "Wow."

Chris laughed nervously again, clearly uncomfortable. "Here, let me show you the guest bedroom." He bounded up the stair at the far end of the room. Danny followed after him, picking up his pace to keep up. He looked at the smooth marble banisters with longing. When he met Chris at the top of the flight, he asked, "Have you ever slid down?"

Chris' eyes gleamed. "It's awesome. Me and my cousins have races down the banisters. I actually broke my leg once. The awesome thing is that if you shift at the last moment, you can skid across the floor." Danny burst into laughter. Chris grinned, comfortable for the first time since Danny saw him. "You'll have to try it out before you go." He took off running down the carpeted hallway to his right. Danny ran to keep up.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Chris opened the pale green door and Danny poked his head inside. Inside the room were a queen-sized canopy bed and a vanity table. It had a huge widow over-looking Chris' backyard. Danny pulled his head back out and looked at Chris quizzically. "Isn't this a girl's room?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, it's for when my sister visits from college. The only other guest rooms are on the fourth floor, and it can get really creepy up there." Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! The walls make all these weird sounds. Also, this way your next to my room so I can help you in the morning."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why would you have to help me?" He set his bag down on the bed and sat down, a tad awkwardly. Chris leaned against the doorway.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe the fact we need to get up at six a.m. to get to school?"

Danny looked horrified. "Six a.m.? The sun's not even up at six!"

Chris rolled his eyes again. "I know. And, you're going to need to borrow some of my clothes."

Danny looked incredibly suspicious. "Why?"

"You know how Bluefern has uniforms?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Milton guys have to wear ties and khakis."

Danny groaned. "How do you put up with it?"

Chris shrugged. "Anyway, my parents are gone on a business trip all week. A week is about as long as I can give you. Once they're back, they'll get suspicious. When you visit Milt', you're my cousin from Amity whose interested in joining." Chris coughed. "As you've noticed, my family is pretty well off, so the school will let you visit. The most I can give you is two full school days at the school. I suggest you plan your time around that."

Danny's face fell as he remembered why he was there. "Okay." He said quietly.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about this girl that you would travel two states over to apologize?"

Danny looked at him disbelievingly. "This girl is…the most amazing girl I have ever met. She's my best friend and I..I..I really like her. I totally screwed things up, and I know if I don't apologize I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

Danny nodded. "Yeah."

Chris straightened. "Well, make yourself at home. Dinner is in ten minutes. My bedroom is right next to yours. If you get lost, there's an intercom in each room. You can get somebody to come get you through that."

Chris walked down the hallway to his room. Danny exclaimed, "Your house has an _intercom_?"

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny and Chris sat on the marble counter in the kitchen, watching cartoons and eating pizza. Danny turned to Chris and asked, "Do you eat like this everyday?"

Chris laughed. "Nah. Only when my parents are away. Or when Colin gets stuck-up." He mimicked a fake British accent. "Master Carbin, your parents would not approve of this vulgarity while dining. It is not proper for one of your economic standing."

Danny snorted. Chris then asked. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Danny thought about it. "I'm not going to visit, yet. I think I'm just going to scope out the school."

It was Chris's turn to snort. "Yeah, right. Bluefern covered in cameras. You'd have to be invisible to get in."

Danny grinned. "You'd be surprised how invisible I can be."


	6. Academy

Danny was having a wonderful dream. He was lying in the grass. The sun was shining on his face. Sam was stroking his hair and smiling at him. He smiled up at her and raised his head slowly she leaned down and their lip were about to meet when-

BEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEP.

Danny wanted to hurt somebody. Badly. He pulled a pillow over his head and yelled. "SHUT UP!"

His pillow was snatched away from him. Chris was standing next to him trying to suppress laughter. "Dude, it's six. Time for school."

Danny groaned and put his hands over his eyes. "Six seemed so much later last night."

After a minute or two of mental preparation, Danny stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Chris laughed. Really hard. It's hard not to laugh when you yourself are bright and chipper at six a.m. and an acquaintance is sitting across from you, drooling slightly, with the buttons of his shirt buttoned the wrong way and his tie undone. He sympathized, but he still laughed.

"Well, aren't we a little ray of sunshine?" He said, trying to keep a straight face. He poured milk into his glass.

Danny growled at him. He grabbed the milk and poured it on his cereal, just barely making it in the bowl.

Chris raised an eyebrow. He chewed a spoonful before say, "You know, I don't see how you're going to win Sam with that kind of attitude."

Danny gave him the most heart-broken look he could muster.

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. He stood up. "Okay, lover boy, let's get to school."

Danny was a little more awake when he reached the car. He looked anxious and was cracking each of his knuckles. But once he saw the car, a grin spread over his face.

Chris held the keys to an apple--green bug.

Chris turned red. "Shut up." He said, before climbing in. He threw his absurdly large backpack into the non-existent back seat.

Danny continued to grin. He was still anxious, but the absurdity of the situation struck him and he couldn't stop smiling.

Chris sighed and turned up the radio. He had "Simple Plan" blasting. "I tell you." He said. "It sucks having a perfect older sister. I get all the hand-me-downs."

Danny threw his head back and roared with laughter.

Chris looked surprised and then started to laugh too.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Chris pulled into the Milton parking lot. He shut off the car and turned to Danny. "You are not a proper visitor today. If you want to get in, you'll have to sneak past security. There are cameras near all the exits. If you get caught, just stick to Diane's Books. She knows me and will let you hang out there until five. Come back here at five. I'll meet you. Okay?" He had a deadly serious look on his face.

"Dude, this is a high school, not a naval base." Danny said with the same tone and expression.

Chris grinned and got out, grabbing his bag from the back. "See ya."

Danny grinned and waved cheerily from the passenger's seat. He got out at his own leisurely pace and strolled up the sidewalk, away from the school. Once he found a big enough bush, he concealed himself and turned into Danny Phantom.

_Now to find Sam..._

He flew to the entrance of the school building. Packs of kids around his age were heading up a footpath, away from Milton. On a whim, he floated above them.

"Man, have you seem that new girl?" A girl with waist-length brown hair asked conspiratorially.

A much taller boy answered. "That Manson chick? Yeah, she's in Trig with me. She's weird. Hot, but weird."

Danny's fists clenched and he growled slightly. He managed to control himself in time. It wouldn't look to good if he blew up some of the kids at the school he would be visiting. He followed the rude group up the path and relaxed slightly when they moved on to talk about other prey.

The group eventually arrived at a pretty nice campus. The paths were cobbled. There were trees everywhere. Groups of girls from ages 3 to 18 passed them. The buildings were made of whitewashed brick.

Well, all the building except one. The high school towered over the rest of the campus. It was made purely of glass.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." A blonde girl said as she walked by. "How is it they can pay to keep the light show running and they refuse to send the Madrigals to Guatemala?"

Danny's mouth dropped open.

_Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore._


End file.
